


The Crownsguard

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 755
Series: Until Dawn [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	The Crownsguard

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 755

— So that’s it? Do you leave us?

— It’s going to be strange without you after two years.

— I hope you’ll come to see us from time to time.

— Of course, Nyx!

— I just hope the Captain will agree to give you free access to the training ground.

— Anyway, I was planning to keep her locker. That way she’ll not have an excuse.

— Thanks, that’s nice, Crowe.

It was been two years since Aurora trained once or twice a week with the Glaives. She had became friends with some of them and enjoyed their company. This allowed her to forget for a time her social status and to feel like any citizen of Insomnia. But one of her wishes and rare projects for the future were about to come true : officially enter the Crownsguard.

— One last jump before your departure?

— With pleasure.

— The first who arrives at the top of the tower has won.

— Prepare to pay your round then.

— Be careful both you …

Nyx and Aurora glanced together, smiled themselves and ran towards the central tower of the training ground, warping at times to save time. Crowe sighed heavily, puting her hand on her forehead, shaking her head, annoyed. Libertus patted on her back friendly, amused.

— I don’t even know why I persist with them …

— You should be accustomed yet since time.

— Yeah, I know.

Arrived at the down of the tower Nyx and Aurora grabbed their dagger, throwed them in the air to teleport and began the ascent to the highest point. They were fast and tried to slow down the other by pushing him or her when they reappeared. But it took them only a short time to reach their goal. They put their foot simultaneously on the last stone with a big grin on the lips.

— Do we share the round?

— It’s okay with me! Ready for the swan dive?

— Ready.

They let themselves drop back, arms spread. Slowly, Aurora’s body fell into the void, her head plunging forward first. She closed her eyes, leaving only the sound of the air whistling in her ears. She felt free. She felt good. The fall lasted only a few seconds. At the last moment, the young princess reopened her eyes, grabbed her dagger and threw her towards the ground to warp and land safely. Nyx, who had landed a little further, joined her and put his hand on her shoulder, still smiling as Crowe, Libertus, Luche and Pelna approached them.

— Let’s go drinking to celebrate your departure as it should.

They left the headquarters of the Kingsglaive and crossed the city to the Malbo Smul. When their orders were served, Nyx raised his beer bottle looking at Aurora with an almost fraternal smile.

— For me, you’ll always be one of ours, even if we’ll not wear the same uniform.

— It touches me sincerely. Thank you.

— For hearth and home!

All raised their cans and repeated in unison.

— For hearth and home!

The next day, in her room, Aurora took a deep breath, looking one last time in the mirror. She finished to do her hair, placed her crystal pendant under her top and adjusted the jacket of her formal ceremony dress.

— It’s time, let’s go.

She left her room and came face to face with a guard who was waiting for her. She was generally free to move, but for some official affairs, her father assigned her an escort to make sure nothing happened to her. If it was up to her, she would have dismissed him because she had only a few corridors to go through, but she knew that if she did, she would make an infringement of protocol and it was not really the right day to make one. They set off, crossed the Citadel towards the throne room. Aurora’s cellphone vibrated in her jacket pocket, notifying her that she had just received an SMS. She frowned slightly, wondering who could possibly try to contact her, and preferred to postpone her reading until it thought it might wait an hour or two. The two guards at the entrance saluted her and opened the heavy doors so that the young princess could enter. Aurora thanked them with a nod and went into the room. Sitting on his throne, Regis watched his daughter with a certain pride in his eyes. Standing next to him was Clarus, as usual. On either side of the aisle were members of the Crownsguard, all dressed in ceremonial suit. Among them were Monica Elshett and Dustin Ackers, who were under the direct orders of Clarus, as well as Ignis and Gladiolus who smiled at her discreetly with a slight nod as she passed them. On the landing at the top of the first steps stood Cor, who invited Aurora to join him. She went up the stairs and stood in front of him.

— Your Highness, for nearly two years, you’re following a formation in order to enter the Crownsguard. During this time, I was able to judge your abilities as a fighter and strategist, but also your desire to follow and transmit our values.

He paused, looking into her eyes. Both kept a protocolary attitude.

— On this day, I, Cor Leonis, Marshal of the Crownsguard, grant you the right to join officially in our order. If this is your wish, raise your right hand and take an oath.

The young woman raised her hand and took a good breath.

— I, Aurora Lucis Caelum, swear on my honor to serve the Crown of Lucis, both as a Princess and as a Crownsguard. I swear my duties to the Crown will always come first, no matter the circumstances, and I will protect the throne of Lucis, his King, his family and his subjects at the risk of my life until my last breath.

Cor took out his sword from the sheath while Aurora knelt before him, bowing her head. He came to lay the blade on one shoulder and then the other before storing his sword. The young woman straightened up, still in a straight posture, almost military. The Marshal retrieved a insignia put on a cushion handed to him by one of his subordinates and pinned it on the young woman’s jacket as well as a pair of epaulettes on her shoulders.

— Welcome aboard, your Highness.

Aurora nodded respectfully before glancing at her father, a smile on her lips. Regis seemed really proud of her and gave her back her smile. The ceremony ended and everyone took leave of the throne room. Ignis, Gladiolus and Aurora decided to go in the inner courtyard near the Crowngsuard’s Gymnasium.

— So, happy now?

— Very happy !

— When I think I’ll have the right to give you orders, since I have more years of experience than you.

— Oh, come on!

Aurora rolled her eyes, amused, while Gladiolus chuckled lightly as he put his large hand on the princess’s head, which he gently rubbed to tease her.

— Don’t take advantage of it, Gladio. You know very well that in all logic it’s rather she who should give you orders.

— Come on, Ignis! Let me dream a little for once.

— As long as it stays in the Crownsguard …

— Your Highness is too good.

— Ain’t it over enough?!

Aurora moved Gladiolus’s hand aside her head and gently pushed him to answer his teasing. Suddenly, she remembered she had received a SMS a little earlier and took her cellphone out of her pocket. She unlocked the screen and saw the name of the transmitter. Noctis. She smiled and read his text message:

_— Congratulations, little sister._


End file.
